The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
There exists the technique of displaying a plurality of pictures on a single screen. This technique is also utilized by picture editing software for use on personal computers and the like. The technique is further employed by a manual operation screen of a storefront printer that a user may directly operate to have pictures developed on developing paper.